


Revelations

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Clint Barton, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Fluff, Hawkeye - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Pride Parades, Supportive Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader drags Clint Barton to a pride event and when he gets confused and asks her why she took him, the reader comes out as an asexual lesbian to him
Relationships: Clint Barton & Reader
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Revelations

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Clint rolled his eyes, fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to thump your arm. He was the only one in The Compound allowed to use such awful dad jokes and it was a privilege he regarded as the ultimate achievement. For you to so blatantly throw around your weight in his monopoly was a dangerous road to travel - but that was half the fun, after all. 

Settling on a sharp glare that would have made Natasha proud, he linked his arm with yours and followed the parade down the street. Pride was unlike anything else in the world. The sense of community between strangers filled your heart with hope for the future and at times the colourful costumes and bright make up felt like you were on an entirely different planet. It was quite magical, although you got the feeling that Clint didn't quite share your enthusiasm. 

"Why are we here, Y/N?"

The heavy bass provided a solid barrier, isolating you from the rest of the world and keeping the conversation as private as it could be. A touching decision by Clint, even if it brought up its own issues. With the background noise so loud, it was near impossible for his aids to pick up what you were actually saying, so you signed as you walked instead. 

You'd had a lot of practise over the years - helped by an exceptional, if easily distracted, teacher - but it was a little difficult with people bumping into you every other second. Still, you did your best and he seemed to understand every word. 

_Do you mean in a spiritual 'why does life exist?' sort of way or a physical 'what are we doing at Pride?' way?_

_Definitely the latter._ You weren't surprised there. Clint and philosophy only spoke when there was copious amounts of alcohol involved. That did admittedly make for a wonderfully interesting time - he had once argued that the meaning of life was coffee with a remarkably detailed powerpoint - but now wasn't really the time for that. 

_I'm here because I'm an asexual lesbian and I wanted to celebrate that. You're here because you're my friend and I figured I could trust you not to make a big deal of it. Plus, I didn't want to come alone. Anticipating the follow up query, you added, No one else knows. Well, Wanda might have puzzled it out but I keep it pretty quiet._

_I get that._

_You do?_

He nodded. _Pretty sure I'm bi so you know._ A strange expression crossed Clint's face, something almost akin to relief. You wondered if he had ever put those feelings into words before. Fighting back a smile, he continued, _Never thought about it too much but sometimes I look at Bucky and want to climb him like a tree. It's those thighs, I think._

_It's his arse that does it for Sam. One night when we got drunk he told me that's why he falls behind when they go running, so he can watch Bucky's arse the whole time._

Clint grew thoughtful, his lips parting as a slight redness crept up his neck. Shaking his head, he avoided your gaze as he signed, _Yeah, I feel that. Anyway… I'm glad you brought me along. Thanks for trusting me. I know I don't always deserve that sort of faith._

_Don't sell yourself short, Barton._

There'd never been any question of it, not for you anyway. Clint was the one person on your team who you knew would be there for you no matter what. It didn't matter how much danger you got yourself into, how dangerously close to death you stumbled. Clint would pull off a daring rescue and save you from your own stupidity and arrogance, regardless of the risk to his own life. With him willing to offer his own existence for yours, you were in no doubt that you could trust him with this particular secret. 

You stuck with the parade for a few more blocks, quickly getting into the party spirit. You danced with strangers, twirling around, arms in the air like a lunatic as you jumped about in time to the music. As you wove through the floats, you found yourself caught in a glitter shower. Clint, in his ultimate wisdom, was convinced that it was edible and stuck his tongue out like a dog in the first snowfall of winter. You supposed that after everything else he put his body through, what with the endless supply of pure caffeine and week old pizza, that a little glitter wouldn't do that much harm. Plus it made him 'feel like a princess' so you couldn't bring yourself to drag him away. 

When your head started to pound, the overwhelming rainbowness and insane jostling of bodies finally became too much, you grabbed Clint by the hand and pulled him off down a side street. It was much quieter there, although you could still feel the rumble of the heavy bass in your chest.

You ruffled Clint's hair, evening out the spread of glitter, and said, "A friend of mine is having a little barbecue in the park. And when I say little I mean huge and by barbecue I mean setting light to a rubbish bin and chargrilling meat on a stick. Do you wanna come with?"

"That doesn't exactly sound like Avengers' sanctioned fun," he pointed out. Less than a second later, a bright grin spread across his face, the kind that only ever led to public indecency charges and a long night in the local prison cells. "Let's do it."


End file.
